


Salted Caramel Cheesecake

by CiaraSky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: Eva invited Sana home the Monday after the SYNG party.





	Salted Caramel Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faiza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Faiza).



> Based on [this post](https://evenandsana.tumblr.com/post/160690837122/eva-noticed-in-school-today-how-off-and-sad-sana).

Eva couldn’t help but notice the wrinkles between Sana’s eyebrows, how she absent-mindedly looked out the window when she usually paid attention to their classes 100%.

She ripped off a piece from her note pad and scribbled a short text on it before she slid it over to Sana. When she didn’t notice, Eva nudged Sana’s arm gently, inclining her head at the note. Sana’s face lightened up a bit. And even more so when she read it.

She looked over at Eva and nodded. And Sana didn’t need to say anything, Eva understood that this was exactly what she needed.

*

“So Noora found out, huh?” Eva asked and immediately regretted it, seeing how Sana’s face fell. “She hasn’t spoken a word with me either since Friday,” she added quickly as she dropped her backpack to the floor, turning to Sana. Sana still looked sad.

Eva walked over and put her arm around Sana’s shoulder.

“What do you say to... let’s see... Zathura? Or Jumanji?” she asked, steering Sana to her bed. The girls slumped down on the bed, Eva not taking her arm from around Sana’s shoulder yet.

“You got 22 Jump Street?” Sana asked in the smallest voice Eva ever heard her use. She gave her friend a sideways hug and replied “Sure thing. Whatever you want.”

Eva grabbed her laptop from the floor and started it. As it booted, Eva rearranged the pillows so that they could comfortably chill on her bed. She pulled her fluffiest blanket from underneath the top sheet and dumped it in Sana’s lap.

“A soft blanket for a soft girl,” she said before she stood up. “Get settled. I’m grabbing some snacks.”

Sana nodded, running her palms over the soft fabric of the blanket. Eva eyed her for another moment before she went upstairs. She salvaged the sweets drawer and was almost back to the stairs when she remembered the tub of Häagen Dazs _Salted Caramel Cheesecake_ ice cream she had in the freezer. Usually she dug into it when her mom called to let her know she had to extend her business trip, or that she had to leave earlier for her next one, but Sana needed that ice cream more than her, Eva decided.

Eva grabbed it from the freezer along with bowls, spoons and an ice cream scoop, and headed back to her room. She found Sana covered with the blanket, looking up when Eva entered the room. She obviously hadn’t touched the laptop.

Eva dumped the haul on the end of the bed and grabbed the ice cream, throwing it over at Sana, who caught it just in time.

“Ice cream solves every problem. If you disagree, you just haven’t found the right ice cream yet,” Eva said, and it brought the tiniest smile to Sana’s face. Eva’s heart skipped a beat.

Taking the bowls, spoons and scoop with her, Eva settled down next to Sana and placed it all on the bedside table.

“22 Jump Street, huh?” Eva asked as she pulled her laptop close, opening her streaming service.

“Channing Ta-“

“Yuuuup,” Eva agreed, cutting off Sana, and laughed. Sana smiled once more. Eva felt the heat creep into her cheeks.

She typed in the title and clicked on the movie to start it. She put the laptop between the two of them and leaned back against the pillows, grabbing the blanket to put it over her legs too. She looked over at Sana.

“You know you can always talk to me, right?” Eva said, leaning ever so slightly against Sana. Sana looked down at her hands, swallowing, before she nodded. Eva leaned her head on Sana’s shoulder as the first scene of the movie started. “Especially when...”

“Shhh, Channing is talking,” Sana shushed her and Eva took her head from Sana’s shoulder, shaking it in feigned disbelieve. She then reached over to take the ice cream tub from Sana’s lap, but Sana held her back.

“Do you know...” Sana asked but hesitated.

“Know what?” Eva replied, pausing. Sana looked up at her, her eyebrows knitted, her eyes unsure. “Come on, I can’t read minds,” Eva encouraged her. Channing and Jonah talked in the background.

Sana silently looked at Eva for a few more seconds.

“If it’s halal.”

Eva stared at Sana.

“Oh my God,” she finally said. “I... Oh God I didn’t even think of that. Let’s google.”

Eva paused the movie. She opened up a new tab and searched for _häagen dazs halal_ and scanned the results that came up. Clicking on a few links, she found conflicting results.

“Here it says anything without alcohol is halal, but this other site,” Eva said, opening another tab, “says that the vanilla flavoring contains alcohol.”

She looked over at Sana, who waved her hand dismissively.

“It’s the base for the flavor, how it’s produced. It’s not in the ice cream itself,” Sana explained, finally letting Eva take the ice cream.

“So you’re good?” Eva asked, holding the tub.

“I’m good,” Sana replied, nodding.

Eva grabbed the scoop to fill their bowls, but then ditched it.

“Fuck it. Ice cream straight from the tub tasted better,” she said, half laughing, and handed Sana a spoon. “It’s scientifically proven.”

Sana raised an eyebrow at Eva.

“Is that so?” she asked and Eva smirked.

“Yes. I talked to Miss Professor Doctor Kviig-Mohn myself!” Eva replied and laughed. And finally, Sana smiled too.

When she caught her breath, Eva held the tub over to Sana, who scraped some ice cream out of it. Eva watched her closely as she put the spoon in her mouth.

“That’s creepy,” Sana said when she took the spoon out of her mouth. Eva rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

“You like it?” she asked, looking at Sana through her lashes. Sana held Eva’s stare for several seconds before she sighed, smiling.

“Yeah. It’s nice.”

“Good,” Eva replied and now scooped some ice cream out of the tub for herself. “Because I usually don’t share this one. But for you I’m making an exception,” she finished with a smile before she ate her spoonful of ice cream.

“Takk,” Sana said, her voice small again. Eva licked her spoon clean.

“So, Channing?”

“Channing.”


End file.
